


Shine Our Life Long

by novemberhush



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harvey ogling his new husband and congratulating himself on locking that down, M/M, honeymoon fic, that’s about it really, three sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: On his honeymoon with Mike, Harvey enjoys the view and congratulates himself on his excellent decision-making skills.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003842
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Shine Our Life Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



> Hey! Long time no post, I know! But I’m back with this humble offering. I’ve been struggling to write recently so when I saw a three sentence fic challenge on tumblr I thought it might help me get out of the rut I was stuck in. I asked for prompts and the darling that is under_the_silk_tree asked for Marvey and water and so here we are. I considered just calling it something like _The Honeymooners_ , but then I came across a line spoken by Mr. Rochester in _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Brontë and I couldn’t resist. I hope you enjoy! xxx

_“... our honeymoon will shine our life long: its beams will only fade over your grave or mine.”_

\- Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

Sipping on a fruity rum cocktail he’d never admit tasted better than any scotch he’d ever had and listening to the warm waters of the Caribbean lapping against the white sand of the private beach he currently sat on, Harvey Specter couldn’t help thinking that choosing this beautiful island as their honeymoon destination was the best decision he’d ever made.

Then his husband of three blissful days was striding out of the water and up the beach towards him, stopping once to shake his head briskly from side to side like the puppy he’d so often been accused of being in the early days of their acquaintance, sending droplets of water flying everywhere and making Harvey’s mouth go dry with a thirst no amount of rum punch could quench.

Well, _second_ best decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
